


Выросший друг

by Rikemika



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikemika/pseuds/Rikemika
Summary: Каждый год Джек возвращается в тот город, и они с Джейми часами наперебой рассказывают друг другу все события за год. Но этот год обещает быть не таким, как предыдущие.





	Выросший друг

**Author's Note:**

> Буду рада отзывам и критике в мягкой, вежливой форме ^^

Каждый год Джек возвращался в свой любимый городок. Когда опадала последняя пожухлая листва, он стремглав мчался туда, принося с собой веселье и первый снег. Это был своего рода сигнал: как только в воздухе начинали кружить первые снежинки, Джейми знал, что скоро прилетит Джек и на следующее утро уже ждал его в их неизменном месте для встреч. Это было то самое лесное озеро.  
Когда они виделись в последний раз, Джейми сказал, что весной закончит колледж.  
— По человеческим меркам ты теперь уже совсем взрослый, да? — с лёгкой грустью спросил Джек.  
— Хе-хе, ну да… — парень слегка смущённо улыбнулся другу, почёсывая затылок, чтобы скрыть неловкость.  
Джек помнил этот разговор, будто он был вчера. Он улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям, предвкушая долгожданную встречу.  
Знакомая опушка уже показалась из-за тёмных осенних деревьев в лёгком обрамлении снега, но Джейми на ней не было, как и следов на свежем снегу.  
«Он ещё ни разу не опаздывал» — пронеслось в голове Хранителя. На всякий случай, обыскав местность вокруг, Фрост рванул в город. На полпути к дому друга, он увидел Джейми — тот шёл по аллее в парке. Джек хотел уже рвануть к нему, но заметил, что парень увлечённо говорит по телефону:  
— Да, список гостей и их посадки уже утверждён. Да. Нет, нет, нет, не надо ничего менять! Да, меню тоже утвердили, да, аж целых два раза. Всё, я потом перезвоню.  
Джейми, наконец, закончил разговор, но всё ещё шёл, уткнувшись в телефон. Тут уж Джек ждать не стал и решил внезапно выпрыгнуть перед ним с возгласом:  
— Привет Джейми!  
Но вместо того чтобы натолкнуться, Джейми прошёл сквозь него, даже не оторвавшись от мобильного телефона.  
Джек резко вздохнул, как будто его внезапно окатили водой. Почти забытое чувство горечью разлилось по всему телу, а в груди что-то болезненно сжалось. Грусть и обида сплелись вместе в резком движении: Фрост подхватил горсть снега и со всей силы метнул снежок в Джейми. За долгие годы он научился предельной меткости, и снежок угодил парню точно в затылок, обрушив за шиворот маленькую лавину снега.  
— Ауч! Что за?! — он закинул телефон в карман и потряс воротник, пытаясь вынуть оттуда стремительно тающий снег.  
— Вот и я хотел бы знать, какого лешего Беннет?!  
Джейми резко выпрямился — Джек Фрост! — и таким же рывком развернулся.  
— Боже, Джек! — он рванул вперёд и чуть не сбил Хранителя с ног. — Я совсем замотался, господи, я чуть не забыл о тебе, прости меня!  
— О, теперь-то ты меня видишь! Тихо-тихо, раздавишь же. — Он старался выбраться из медвежьих объятий Джейми и это ему, в конце концов, удалось. — В чём дело, что это было?  
— Прости, — ещё раз извинился его друг. — Я тут организовываю почти самое важное событие за всю мою прожитую жизнь и совсем замотался, сил уже нет.  
— И что же это за событие такое? — любопытство брало верх над обидой.  
— Джек. Через пару недель у меня свадьба.  
— Что?! — Фрост чуть не выронил посох, но челюсть все-таки обронил. — То есть как? У тебя?!  
Ему всё ещё не верилось, а Джейми заливисто рассмеялся.  
— Ну, у кого ж ещё-то?  
— А кто невеста?  
— Помнишь, в ту ночь с нами было две девочки? — подмигнул Джейми.  
— Что? Неужели Куколка? — Джек в притворном ужасе скривился, а Джейми опять рассмеялся.  
— Да, твой юмор тебе не изменяет никогда. Нет, конечно, вторая.  
— Я знаю. — Он улыбнулся.  
— Знаешь? Откуда? — теперь любопытство одолевало уже Джейми.  
— Вы ещё на прошлое рождество так мило ворковали…. Да и вообще всегда, как только немного подросли. — вспомнил Джек, немного смущённо почёсывая затылок.  
Джейми улыбнулся в ответ и слегка покраснел.  
— Знаешь, я безумно счастлив за тебя! Только…Ты станешь уже совсем-совсем взрослым, и мне кажется, что я потеряю друга.  
— Ну что за глупости? — он пихнул Джека в плечо. — Я никогда тебя не забуду!  
— Ага, а две минуты назад, что тогда было? — обида всё ещё сидела внутри.  
— Прости. Но ведь ты мне напомнил. И если такое вдруг повторится, ты мне напомнишь снова, ведь так?  
— Ты от меня так легко не отделаешься, если такое вдруг повторится - нос отморожу! — Джек постарался сделать самое грозное выражение лица, на которое был способен и ткнул в куртку Джейми посохом, оставляя на плече красивый ледяной узор.  
Джейми снова заулыбался, положив руку на плечо Фроста, и, видя это радостное знакомое лицо, Хранитель почувствовал, как обида окончательно отступила.  
— Слушай. А ведь если вы поженитесь, — Джек вскочил на ограду вдоль аллеи, — у вас скоро появятся дети?  
— Да, мы хотим много детей! — он развёл руки в стороны, будто пытаясь показать, как много детей они планируют завести.  
— Ха-ха, шустрый какой! И ты будешь им рассказывать о Зубной Фее, — он приставил указательные пальцы ко рту, изображая клыки, одновременно прогуливаясь по ограждению, — Пасхальном Кролике, — теперь приложил ладони к голове, сделав длинные уши, — Санте, — Джек похлопал себя по несуществующему пузу, изображая Северянина. — Песочном человеке? — он обернулся к своему другу.  
— Конечно буду! Но начну я с самого главного, без которого не было бы сейчас и остальных Хранителей и счастливых детей по всему миру. С тебя Джек Фрост!  
Джек, кажется, был тронут. Он, конечно, нарывался на комплимент, произнося такую речь, но это было очень сильно.  
— Да, кстати. Я сейчас опаздываю на встречу со своей будущей женой. Свадьба через две недели. Ты приглашён!  
— Ладно, иди Ромео. Я приведу пару-тройку друзей? — Джек заговорщически улыбнулся.  
— Я на это и рассчитывал! — напоследок улыбнулся Джейми самому дорогому другу.


End file.
